The present invention relates to a method for analyzing an impact of change for investigating a change impact range caused by a change in requirements and specifications in a system development, and an apparatus therefor.
When a change occurs in requirements and specifications during a system development, an impact of change is analyzed for the purpose of investigating requirements and specifications required to be changed in association with such a change. As methods for analyzing the impact of change, there are a method using a traceability management and a method using a keyword search.
An apparatus for analyzing the impact of change using the traceability management has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-232505 (Patent Document 1). A column “abstract” of Patent Document 1 discloses “an inter-item relation creation support apparatus that enters data of a product and produces a relation between respective items of the product includes a term analysis unit that analyzes a description of items of the product data and compiles a term list that puts terms extracted from the items together; a relation extraction unit that extracts information on which of the terms in the term list each item is related to, and creates a relation list that recites the terms used in each item for each product; a relation analysis unit that analyzes the relation list and creates a traceability matrix indicative of the relationship between the items having the terms commonly used between the product data; and a relation display unit that displays the traceability matrix in a predetermined system. In contrast, the device using the keyword search includes software such as grep.